


Reconnection

by LadySirello



Series: Pearlnet [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 2019 Garnet, Begging, Couch Sex, Creampie, F/F, French Kissing, Garnet's newest regeneration, Making Love, Pearlnet, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stretching, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, love sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySirello/pseuds/LadySirello
Summary: Takes place a week after the Spinel Incident-Pearl and Garnet find themselves alone when Steven and Amethyst go out to celebrate his victory with the other gems. Naughtiness ensues.





	Reconnection

**Author's Note:**

> This fic portrays 2019 Garnet- Whose character development has led her to be much more smiley and conversational than in previous seasons. Please read all tags. I do not own SU.

“Okay Amethyst, I’m ready!” Steven called, walking down the stairs while buttoning up his suit jacket. He stepped into the living room and looked over at the purple gem on the couch, her eyebrows furrowed in doubt. She sat with her legs crossed, bobbing her suspended foot up and down in boredom. 

“It’s about time, little man! Are you sure this time? Like sure sure?” She questioned, looking at him in disbelief with an eyebrow raised. Garnet was sitting next to Amethyst, watching with a proud smile on her face. Pearl watched from the kitchen, pausing her task of cleaning out the fridge to listen. 

“Yes, this is definitely what I want to wear! What do you guys think?” Steven asked, sloppily clipping on his bow tie and striking a pose to the gems. 

“You look great, now let’s go, I’m ready to eat,” Amethyst drawled, getting up from the couch. 

“I think you look handsome, Steven,” Garnet boomed, smiling hard. 

“Oh Steven! You look wonderful,” Pearl agreed, walking over to him and beginning to adjust his crooked bow tie. “You are gonna have so much fun.”

“I can’t wait to see Bismuth try seafood,” Amethyst laughed, walking around Pearl to stand beside Steven. She paused to look up and down his suit, and then turned her attention to herself, looking down and holding a hand close to her chest. She began to move it down slowly, and with a shimmer, a full suit matching Steven’s appeared on her. 

“Good taste, Steven!” Amethyst chuckled as Pearl began to pull away from him, bow tie straightened. 

“Thanks! It looks good on you, too,” Steven remarked, going in for a fist bump with the purple gem. 

“You two should really get going. Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth are gonna be wondering where you are!” Pearl interjected, glancing up at the wall clock and realizing that they were already late. 

“You’re right, Pearl,” Steven replied, looking over at Amethyst, determination in his eyes. He held up his fist. “To celebratory dinner!” He cheered. 

“To celebratory dinner!” Amethyst repeated, turning towards the front door and ripping it open. She ran out onto the porch, Steven in tow, and darted down the stairs. The door slammed behind them, and silence filled the house.  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Pearl turned towards Garnet, still sitting on the couch, legs crossed. The fusion patted the cushion beside her. The white gem smiled and walked over to take a seat.

“It’s so nice of the other gems to invite Steven and Amethyst to go to dinner. I’m still surprised they agreed to trying such a weird food with him,” Pearl tittered. “I’m glad we definitely aren’t fans of human food so we didn’t have to go. I couldn’t handle another embarrassment like that time we met Connie’s parents,” The lithe gem shuddered. 

“It’s great that they are celebrating the destruction evaded with Spinel; But I’m just glad he is getting to spend time with some of his newer gem family,” Garnet replied. “That time is very valuable.” 

“Time certainly is valuable,” Pearl smiled and looked down at the floor nervously, her demeanor changing. “It seems like it’s been a long time since me and you were really alone,” She began, fumbling with her hands. “I never really realized it until now.”

“It has been pretty lax around here since the healing of the corrupted gems,” Garnet replied, looking up at the ceiling. “A lot of time spent here as a family, getting to watch Steven grow up. There may be no more missions- but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” The fusion smiled. 

“Me either,” Pearl responded. She leaned back into the couch and looked over at Garnet, appreciation in her eyes for the larger gem. Pearl inspected her form closely, reviewing over Garnet’s latest outfit, from when she regenerated on homeworld after being poofed. It had been several years now that she had this uniform, and Pearl considered it her personal favorite. She watched as her teammate slowly uncross her legs. 

Pearl licked her lips. A random naughty thought pricked at her mind, and she fought it away for a second. It had been three years since they had done anything of that nature. Pearl’s gaze settled between Garnet’s legs, on the small, permanent bulge in the fusion’s suit. “When you changed you uniform in that regeneration, did you change anything else?”

Garnet picked up on Pearl’s motive immediately, and had no surprised reaction to the question, having foreseen Pearl’s steady advance with her future vision. 

“Why don’t you find out,” She responded quietly, looking over at the white gem, her lip quirking mischievously. She reached her hand up close to her visor and with a shimmer, it was gone and she was meeting Pearl’s gaze with all three eyes. She moved to place her hand gently under Pearl’s chin, caressing her lightly with the tips of her fingers. The smaller gem melted into her touch. 

Pearl placed a hesitant hand onto Garnet’s thigh, and the fusion welcomed it with a tug to the lithe gem’s arm, signalling her to mount. The white gem gasped in childish excitement as she turned her body to Garnet and swung her leg over her lap, straddling her leader. 

Garnet wrapped her hands gently around Pearl, and the smaller gem leaned into her, embracing the hug. The white gem was practically purring into the fusion’s ear. 

“You know that I love you, Pearl,” Garnet said softly. “Are you sure you want it?” 

Pearl responded by allowing her body to sink further down onto the fusion’s lap, allowing Garnet to feel how hot she was. The small bulge she was sitting on was actually just the leader’s sheath. The real show hadn’t even started. 

Garnet wasn’t much of a moaner, but she did vocalize lightly from time to time to encourage Pearl. A light gasp left the fusion’s parted lips as her sheath was stimulated by the slow grinding. She moved her hands to rest on Pearl’s hips, allowing her gentle touch to evolve into a firm grip within seconds. She pushed the smaller gem down harder. 

Pearl leaned in slowly and Garnet reciprocated, the two of them meeting for a sudden, deep kiss. Both gems allowed noise of pleasure to leave their throats at varying times as the kiss went on and on, until finally Pearl opened her lips and allowed Garnet to push her tongue inside, immediately enveloping the white gem’s tongue in a sloppy swirl. Pearl swept her warm private region across Garnet’s bulge roughly in response to this, exciting the fusion to grab her even tighter and draw her in close. 

Pearl could feel Garnet’s member hardening at the stimulation, engorging with arousal and beginning to withdraw from her sheath. The white gem reached a hand down to massage the growing bulge through the fusion’s suit. Her actions were rewarded with low pleasure moans from the larger gem. They continued to kiss sloppily until Garnet uttered a noise of discomfort and retracted her tongue from Pearl’s mouth. 

The fusion looked down at the bulge in her pants, seeing the tip of her tentadick beginning to writhe in aching irritation, signalling that it was time to be freed from its confine. Pearl looked down as well, and then the two gems gazed back up at each other in agreeance. Garnet rapidly ran her hand down the side of her body, dissipating her suit. Despite having seen it plenty of times in the past, Pearl still had a strong reaction to seeing the larger gem naked. Her eyes were full of respect and admiration as she trailed her eyes down Garnet’s body, from her full, perky breasts to her toned abdomen, and finally down to her engorged tentacle. 

The member, suddenly freed from the cloth prison, began to unravel to full size and ooze drops of excitement back onto itself. As Pearl stared down at Garnet’s tentacle, she realized that the fusion had indeed made it bigger, at least an inch so, when she regenerated last. Why exactly she decided to give herself an even larger private part was unknown to Pearl. The white gem was just thankful to be the one taking it for a test drive.

“I love it,” Pearl said in a sultry voice, causing the fusion to blush and smile bashfully. “More for you to enjoy,” Garnet replied, watching her Pride stiffen even more and start to poke at Pearl’s clothed private region. 

“Your turn to undress,” Garnet said softly, gently clawing at Pearl’s side. Within an instant, the white gem was naked too, allowing the tentacle to make contact with her wet opening. Pearl was suddenly grateful that she was on top, remembering that Garnet had a history of rough sex, easily getting carried away by the pleasure and pounding Pearl’s delicate gemling hole into oblivion. At least this way, with the smaller gem on top, she could hopefully set her own pace. This would be even more important since Garnet had decided to make her already intimidating member even bigger. 

As soon as her tip made contact with Pearl’s warm hole, Garnet jerked her hips up and rutted against the white gem. 

“Easy, Garnet,” Pearl yelped, temporarily raising her body from the fusion’s reach.

“M sorry, Pearl,” Garnet replied softly, burying her face into the smaller gem’s neck and beginning to bite softly while holding her increasingly tighter. “I need you.”

Pearl slowly began to lower herself down again, Garnet’s tip finding its way into her opening as soon as she was close enough. A slight moan escaped Pearl as she was stretched slightly, the tip swirling circles around the inside rim of her walls. She adjusted for a second, placing her hand behind Garnet to steady herself as she began to lower herself lower onto the tentacle. It was a labor of love- as each inch entered her, her noises became louder and more drawn out. A mixture of intense pleasure and searing pain. 

Garnet let out a light whimper at Pearl’s discomfort, not knowing exactly how she felt but empathizing with the other gem. To the fusion, this initial entrance was wonderful, Pearl’s walls squeezing her tentacle tightly as she was allowed in.

Pearl’s eyes were shut and she was incoherent by the time she had taken all of Garnet’s length. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt herself bottom out, and took a second to relish the feeling of the larger gem’s member filling her entirely.  
Garnet removed her face from the crook of Pearl’s neck, and met her eyes as they slowly opened. She came in for a short, soft kiss. “You feel so good,” the fusion muttered, flexing her tentacle gently within Pearl, eliciting a defensive clench from her walls. Pearl smiled weakly and began to lift herself off of the fusion’s length. 

She slowly unsheathed the larger gem’s member, and before she could begin to slide down it at her own pace again, she felt the fusion’s grip on her hips tighten, threatening to slam her down hard. Pearl winced and prepared for the sudden pain, but it never came. Garnet seemed to get a sudden grasp on her feelings, much to the white gem’s appreciation. 

Pearl allowed slide up and down on Garnet’s member several more times at her leisurely pace before beginning to speed up. She was grateful for the fusion’s patience, as she could feel the larger gem almost trembling at the pleasure and desperate for more. 

As Pearl sped up her riding, the discomfort of being so full became drowned out by tingles of pleasure from the friction, and from the tip of Garnet’s tentacle starting to stroke her sweet spot deep inside. 

The fusion held her steadily by her hips, the most she could do while allowing the smaller gem to be in control. Pearl’s eyes were shut as she moaned out a combination of Garnet’s name, and incoherent gibberish. Confident that Pearl had stretched herself enough and could take it even harder, Garnet tightened her grip and began to push the smaller gem down hard on her length. Pearl was crying out in enjoyment at every stroke. Garnet knew that she was hitting the white gem’s sweet spot, repeatedly. They had done this enough times for the fusion to have a detailed understanding of how to make Pearl tick. Garnet bared her teeth as she pounded her teammate harder and harder.

“Oh! I-”

“What, Pearl?” Garnet growled, never slowing.

“I need-” 

“What do you need?”

“I- I- Please-”

“I need to hear you say it,” Garnet snarled, suddenly slowing.

“I need to cum, please,” Pearl’s eyes shot open, pleading with the fusion. She tried to buck her hips down onto Garnet’s length, but the fusion held her up and barely out of reach. “I can’t take much more, please let me finish!”

Satisfied with this, Garnet slammed Pearl back down onto her tentadick, enjoying the sounds of the smaller gem once again crying out in pure pleasure. The tip was stabbing the sweet spot and with each stroke, more warmth and pressure was pooling in the white gem’s private region, threatening to spill out. The girth of the base was stretching Pearl’s hole in ways it never had before, and both of them were loving it. 

The smaller gem was digging her nails into Garnet’s back, signalling that she was on the very edge. The fusion could feel her walls tightening, adding even more wonderful friction for both of them. 

Garnet was panting now as she pounded the small opening of her best friend, knowing that the lithe gem was so very close. 

“It’s okay, Pearl,” Garnet whispered in her ear. “Cum on me.”

And with that, the smaller gem’s walls suddenly began to convulse in ecstasy, Pearl screaming out Garnet’s name as she released years of frustration onto the length. Liquid seeped out from around the larger gem’s member as she continued to fuck Pearl through her orgasm. All the warmth and pressure was dissipating, and the white gem grew quieter as it came to an end. Just in time for Garnet to be nearing her own climax- which Pearl sensed when the fusion’s perfect rhythm began to falter. Garnet let out a low whimper as she picked Pearl up and off of her member, trying to pull out. Pearl rejected this motion, forcing herself back down against Garnet’s opposition, and resheathing the fusion’s tentadick just in time for it to spill her seed. 

Garnet’s eyes widened in shock and she searched Pearl’s amused face for an answer as she emptied herself inside the smaller gem. Her surprise quickly faded into relief as each spurt left her member. She let out a gentle exhale and the tension left her body when she was finished. Pearl wrapped her hands around the fusion’s face and looked at her with sultry eyes that screamed love. The white gem leaned forward to kiss Garnet once more, slow and deep.

“Not bad,” Pearl laughed. 

“Yeah, looks like I still got it,” Garnet smiled confidently. Her shrinking tentadick slipped out of Pearl’s opening and was followed by drops of her cum falling out.  
The white gem dismounted carefully, and tried to stand up beside the couch. It was an obvious effort, and Garnet blushed as she watched Pearl clumsily walk to the kitchen for some paper towels. With a flick of her hand, Garnet phased on her suit and her visor, and left the couch to help Pearl clean up. 

__________

Within minutes of Pearl being cleaned up and redressed, the two were laying together on the couch, the smaller gem on top. Her eyes were closed and she had a satisfied smile on her face. Garnet held her tightly, reaching her head down gently to whisper, 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do y'all prefer loving Garnet or rough and cold Garnet?


End file.
